Gael Arbre
=Basic Info= Likes: Fishing, Hunting, Woodcarving, Gardening, Outdoors Dislikes: Large groups of people, Indoors, The stronger overtaking the weak, Harm to the forest, Disrespect, Being in formal settings Personality: Quiet and reserved. Is hesitant in forging new friendships. Seems more comfortable around wildlife than other sentient beings. Avoids orcs if at all possible. Has trouble trusting others who are not Elven, Tigran, or Yanar. Holds honor and truth in high regard. Talent: Has a special connection with trees and is able nurture them better than most, while his woodcarvings almost seem alive. It could be believed that they may be imbued with magical properties, but it is not apparent enough to know for certain. Strengths: '''Gardening, woodcarving, and excellent agility '''Weaknesses: Introvert, begins to get sick when away from any live trees for too long, technologically ignorant Weapon of Choice: Bow and arrows =History= Born to Corin and Isaure Arbre, Gael grew up in a Lothar tribe known as the Lumiere. The Lumiere lived in the northern reaches of Daendroc, near many other Lothar tribes. Gael led a fairly common life as an Eldar, apart from his particular fascination with trees. It was this fascination that led him to be one of the tribe's many tree tenders. His older brother, Cyril, was one of the warriors of the tribe. He was part of a group known as the Ombras Vigil, a group of archers assigned to be the first line of defense in case of any hostility. When Cyril wasn't busy with his duties, he would teach his brother, Gael, how to wield a bow and arrow. It was also Cyril who taught Gael how to carve wood. Cyril was the pride of his family, and Gael looked up to him as a hero. At the age of 39, one day, as Gael was on a stroll through the forest, tending to the trees, he came across a wounded orc. The orc looked like it had been bitten by a cave spider, and without an antidote, the orc would surely die. Gael was aware of the danger that many orcs presented, however, he could not bring himself to leave any living thing to die alone in the woods. Gael heaved the unconscious orc onto his shoulders and slowly carried him back to his village. The villagers were shocked to see the dying orc. After pleading to the elders of the village, Gael convinced them to allow the village healers to nurse the orc back to health. Meanwhile, an orc scout that was out searching for his wayward companion spotted the Lumiere with his unconscious friend. Assuming that his companion was a prisoner to the elves, the orc returned to his camp to report as such. The orcs of the camp sought swift justice and attacked the Lumiere without hesitation. The Lumiere barely survived the attack, but managed to hold the orcs off long enough to give themselves time to flee. Making their way west across the Triste River, the Lumiere were able to take shelter with the Dissume, a neighboring Lothar tribe. Although, most of the Lumiere survived, their losses were still heavy. Cyril Arbre was one of the Ombras Vigil who had fallen in the attack. To make matters worse, once the dust settled, the Lumiere blamed Gael for their tragic loss. Gael, still heavy with grief at the loss of his older brother, was banished from the Lumiere. As word spread among the Lothar, Gael was quickly shunned by many of the other local tribes. He had no choice but to travel far from the lands who knew so well. Gael headed east until he reached the shores of Daendroc. Hoping to find somewhere he could belong among one of the eastern islands, Gael built a boat and sailed across the ocean. During his journey out to sea, a terrestrial storm put Gael’s wits to the test. After the storm passed, the elf found that he was hopelessly lost at sea. With his rations all but gone, he relied on his fishing pole to be his last saving grace. For a whole week, Gael ate nothing but raw fish as he tried to endure the blistering sun. When he washed up on shore with his boat, Gael was uncertain as to whether he was still in Daendroc. Blistered from the sun, and sick from malnourishment (as well as his longing to be in the forest), Gael pushed forward off the beach and across the plains. When Gael finally reached the forest, he discovered much of his nauseating infliction leave his body. It was during this time that he had a better understanding of his connection with the trees. Thinking of his self to be delirious as he ‘listened’ to the trees (and perhaps he was delirious), Gael managed to reach a hidden monastery within the forest. After finally passing out, he awoke to find himself inside the monastery, in the care of monks. Gael later learned that this was the monastic order of Okuz, an order devoted to the belief of the Avaj. Gael came to understand this as the all-connecting force of the universe. Over the next many years, Gael found his home within Okuz, and had become a Templar of the order. It was during this time that Gael had come across a young pup whose mother had been ravaged by forces unknown. The elf took in the pup and found his first true friend since being banished from the Lumiere. Gael named the wolf, Eclair. Avajisim helped to heal his soul and give himself purpose. Now, he stands guard over Okuz, just as his brother, Cyril, had once stood guard so long ago. =Affiliations= Eclair: Gael's wolf that he has had with him since the wolf was a young pup Category:Members Category:(RP) Characters Category:Okuz Category:Elf Category:Eldar Category:Lothar Category:Avajisim Category:Archer Category:Daendroc